Álbum de fotografías
by stardeldestino15
Summary: Robin y Starfire son novios, el no quiere que se sepa de su relación ella no conoce el motivo. A pesar de las cosas que les suceden a ambos, ella deberá luchar porque el no la deje, pero no durara para siempre cuando unas fotos lleguen en la torre dando a conocer su romance e iniciando la ruptura, detrás de eso hay un fotógrafo que solo quería dar las fotos a los novios enamorados.
1. Silencio por amor

Álbum de fotografías

Capítulo 1: El silencio por amor

Robin el pelinegro es un chico frio y calculador, solo tiene una obsesión de encontrar a la malvada persona que invade sus sueños y pensamientos, quien no lo deja dormir, ni estar tranquilo, pero dentro de todo esto trato de buscar algo para poder distraer sus pensamientos, era el estar ocupado el algo más… era el amor, ¿el amor? Podría tener corazón un chico que no muestra sus sentimientos hacia los demás, que lo único que hace es estar encerrado en su habitación, buscando la manera de poder encontrar al malvado Slade, ¿pero podrá este ser frio amar a alguien? O ¿abra alguien que ame a este ser frio y sin corazón? La respuesta es sí, allí se encontraba Starfire la más hermosa pelirroja, sentada en una banca de madera, en una esquina de la plaza, su ser amado la había citado a las 5 pm de la tarde para conversar y disfrutar del aire libre, tardo una semana en convencerlo para demostrar su amor, él se encontraba escondido entre los grandes árboles viendo como las hojas caían en el hermoso atardecer, era el escenario perfecto para una proposición especial e inolvidable, poco a poco fue acercándose a la chica quien estaba cogiendo su largo cabello y se veía un poco nerviosa, quien estaba con un corto pero no muy alto vestido que dejaba ver sus preciosas piernas, luego de dar algunos pasos el pelinegro llego, ella se puso en frente de él y con voz temblorosa dijo:

-Hola amigo Robin- dijo ella muy sonriente

-Hola Starfire- dijo el sacando una rosa de la parte de atrás de su espalda, la había escogido solo para poder dársela a ella-

-Es muy hermosa, gracias Robin- dijo ella cogiendo la rosa en sus manos y oliéndola- ¿y porque me citaste hoy? Si puedo preguntar- dijo dando una pequeña risita-

-Bueno te lo diré mientras caminamos- dijo el dando algunos pasos mientras ella lo seguía a su lado

-Buenos creo que llevamos varias semanas saliendo, a escondiéndonos… pero al menos hemos salido…- dijo el nervioso- lo que trato de decir es que me siento… enamorado de ti, algo que no había sentido hace mucho tiempo por nadie ¿me estas entendiendo?- pregunto el viendo como le asentía y se sonrojaba poco a poco- bien… creo que haber estado contigo todo este tiempo me ha hecho bien, hemos reído juntos, y hemos pasado lindos momentos los dos- dijo el agarrándole la mano y poniéndose en frente de ella-

-Robin- dijo ella sonrojándose mucho- sigue por favor-

-lo que quiero decir es que… quiero seguir pasando momentos contigo, pero de una forma diferente- dijo el

-¿te refieres a?- pregunto Starfire mirándolo raro y él le corto la palabra

-No pienses mal, lo que quise decir fue de una manera diferente, en la cual podamos tener un dia es especifico o celebrar cada mes- dijo Robin tratando de explicarse mejor-

-¿te refieres amigo Robin a ser pareja?- pregunto ella inocentemente-

-Si me refiero a eso…- dijo agarrándose su cabello- ¿si te gustaría?- pregunto un poco nervioso-

-Sí- afirmo ella- me encantaría sería muy hermoso-

-Bueno…- dijo el contento por dentro- entonces supongo que debemos recordar este día-

-lo recordare- dijo ella sonriendo-

-¿y que te gustaría hacer hoy?- dijo el sentándose en otra banca del parque-

-Bueno, antes quiero preguntarte algo…- murmuro ella tímidamente

-¿Qué es?- pregunto el sin saber

-¿no me darás un beso?- pregunto ella - lo digo porque los novios se dan besos- dijo sonrojada-

-Bueno, pero por ahora solo te daré uno- dijo el- acércate y siéntate a mi lado- ordeno el viendo que nadie los esté mirando-

-está bien- dijo ella sentándose alado de él y agarrando su cálida mano, lo que hizo que él se intimide un poco-

-Está bien, cierra los ojos- ordeno de nuevo el-

-bien Robin- dijo tiernamente haciéndole caso-

Suavemente el acaricio primero su rostro, se acercó poco a poco a sus labios sintiendo su respiración, pero no besos sus labios, se fue un poco más arriba y le dio un tierno beso en la frente.

-Listo, nuestro primer beso como novios- dijo riendo el

-¿eso cuenta?- dijo haciendo puchero Starfire-

-No me dijiste donde querías el beso ¿cierto?- dijo el apartándose un poco de ella viendo que nadie los haya visto, reviso cada esquina del lugar con su vista, y no había nada, pero en realidad estaba equivocado- bueno yo cumplí con darte tu beso- dijo el

-Bueno, espero no sea el único- dijo ella sacándole la lengua-

-me encanta que seas muy adorable- dijo el

-Bueno que bien que te guste como soy…- dijo ella

-Robin, entonces… tampoco no le debo contar a los demás… ¿verdad?- pregunto Starfire

-Si… es igual como las salidas… es que ya sabes cómo son ellos… solo nos van a molestar y esas cosas…- dijo nervioso el

-Bueno… pero algún dia si seguimos juntos ¿les diremos?- pregunto ella

-Sí, cuando estemos listos para decirles- dijo Robin- mientras tanto podemos mantenerlo en secreto y también lo de las salidas, ya sabes cómo son los periodistas-

-Está bien…- dijo Starfire acercándose a él y dándole un abrazo de improviso - te quiero Robin- dijo dulcemente

-igual yo- dijo el fríamente aceptando el abrazo-

Y allí se encontraban aquellos seres que se querían, ¿pero podían seguir juntos por siempre? eso nadie lo sabrá a menos que ellos decidan seguir juntos.

Continuara…


	2. Todos contra mi

Álbum de fotografías

Capítulo 2: Todos contra mi

Era otro dia normal en la torre de los titanes, no tan normal para Starfire, ella se había resfriado, casi nunca le pasaba eso, para los demás esto no era un impedimento para seguir venciendo el mal, justo en esos momentos suena la alarma.

-¡Doctor Luz!- dijo furioso Robin- ¡vamos chicos!- ordeno pero la vio a ella- Starfire tu no iras- dijo al vera resfriada- quédate aquí- dijo yéndose

-pero… bueno- dijo ya que no pudo negarse ya que si no hacia lo que le dijo su "novio" se enojaría.

Robin podía ser muy sobreprotector a veces y peor aún si se trataba de su novia, la protegería y cuidaría así tuviera que dar su vida por ella, o al menos eso era lo que él creía. Starfire todavía recordaba como hace unos pocos meses le propuso que sea su novia, pero aun lo mantenían en secreto, ella tenía miedo de preguntarle si ya estaba listo para decirles a los demás, Robin solo mostraba sus sentimientos cuando estaba a solas con ellas, pero no mucho cuando estaban en la torre, no quería que ninguno de sus compañeros los vea.

Los jóvenes titanes llegaron muy cansados después de vencer al Doctor luz, pero se sorprendieron al encontrar la torre hecha pedazos así que decidieron entrar rápidamente.

-revisare las cámaras de seguridad- dijo Cyborg

-yo limpiare este espacio- dijo Raven ayudando-

-yo iré a buscar a Starfire- dijo Robin preocupado-

-yo iré a buscar comida- dijo Chico Bestia pero recibió un golpe de Raven

-no es momento de comer, tonto- dijo la peli violeta

-bueno no te enojes- dijo Bestia

En ese momento llego Robin y encontró a Starfire herida del brazo, ella estaba herida y luego cuando él se acercó se apoyó en su pecho.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?- pregunto Raven viendo esa escena de Robin y Starfire-

-mejor que las cámaras lo digan todo- dijo Cyborg

En esas imágenes apareció Slade frente a Starfire y el la agarro y la golpeo, ella no podía hacer nada frente a él y cayó al piso inconsciente. Él puso una bomba que haría explotar la torre y en segundos se desmorono todo.

-¡Starfire!- dijeron todos enojados

-…- no podía decir nada la pelirroja-

-¿Por qué diablos no hiciste nada? Lo tenías en frente de ti- dijo furioso Robin agarrándole los brazos-

-todos mis aparatos están destruidos- dijo tirando sus cosas Cyborg

-¡mi habitación está destruida!- dijo Raven molesta

-tardara meses en arreglar la torre- dijo el verde

-lo lamento, estoy resfriada y...- dijo pero fue interrumpida la pelirroja-

-tiene razón, va a demorar mucho reconstruir la torre, los villanos se podrían aprovechar de esto ¿Por qué rayos no pensaste antes?- pregunto Robin molesto

-pero yo puedo ayudar, si todos ayudamos…- dijo Starfire

-Starfire ni si quiera sabes cómo arreglar un edificio- dijo Cyborg

-es que todo en mi planeta es diferente y…- dijo Starfire

-entonces regrésate ahí- dijo furioso Robin y después se dio cuenta de lo que dijo

-no me hable Asi novio Robin- dijo soportando lagrimas-

-yo no soy tu novio, no sé de qué hablas, te has golpeado muy fuerte la cabeza- y si lo fuera de dejaría ya que has dejado escapar a mi peor enemigo- dijo el dándole la espalda

-¿de verdad Robin?- pregunto ella llorando-

-solo vete a tu habitación- dijo el molesto- nosotros lo arreglaremos todo como siempre-

Ella solo le hizo caso y se fue a llorar a su habitación, la había decepcionado, la había destrozado por dentro, la negó y Asi estaba destruyendo su corazón poco a poco.

-bien ¿Qué haremos?- pregunto Robin-

-primero debemos empezar por reforzar las estructuras, esto se podría caer- dijo Cyborg

-es un gran idiota ¿no crees Raven?- Murmuro Chico bestia

-creo que solo por esta vez tiene la razón- respondió ella- iré a revisar a los otro pisos- dijo Raven y salió por la puerta-

-La parte más destruida está en el tercer piso, fue donde el dejo la bomba y donde… ¿verdad Starfire no está herida?- pregunto el

-si en el brazo izquierdo- respondió Robin

-¿no deberías…?- pregunto el

-no, sigamos en lo que estamos- dijo el fríamente

\- bueno si tú lo dices- dijo Cyborg y siguieron viendo las estructuras-

-yo si iré a ver como esta- dijo Bestia y camino por las escaleras ya que era peligroso usar el ascensor-

-¿Starfire? ¿Starfire?- preguntaba el verde

-Dime amigo Bestia- dijo ella limpiándose las lágrimas para que él no lo vea- ¿pasa algo?- pregunto amigablemente

-no nada, solo que… quería saber cómo está tu brazo- dijo el

-está bien, herido pero bien, creo que sanara pronto- dijo ella

-oye Star sobre lo que Robin, deberías dejarlo solo por un rato, ya sabes cómo es el, dice una cosa por otra- dijo el

-¿de verdad lo crees?- pregunto ella-

-sí, supongo que sí, creo que es un tonto por negarte- dijo Chico bestia viendo los alrededores-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunto ella

-bueno es muy obvio- dijo el- por cómo te mira y por cómo se preocupa por ti- dijo el

-bueno creo que sí, pero el solo quiere que sea un secreto- dijo queriendo llorar- no me toma enserio- dijo ella limpiándose las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos

-no deberías de llorar por el- dijo Bestia abrazándola

-creo que no, pero lo quiero mucho- dijo ella llorando más- ¿no se supone que mi paño de lágrimas es Cyborg?- pregunto riendo

-sí, pero ahora el está ocupado viendo eso de arreglar la torre- respondió el

-y tu… ¿Cuándo le dirás a Raven lo que sientes por ella?- pregunto Starfire

-¿yo?- pregunto el nervioso- ¿Cómo lo supiste?- pregunto el sonrojado

-pues te diré algo, ella también siente lo mismo, una vez la escuche cuando dormía decir tu nombre- dijo dando una risita

-de verdad- dijo el mucho más sonrojado-

-si- dijo ella feliz, harían linda pareja al igual que yo y… y nadie que importa- dijo ella triste- bueno ya que no tengo habitación- iré a ver en que puedo ayudar a mi amiga- hasta luego- dijo saliendo ella, pero en realidad no fue a ver su amiga ya que todos estaban enojados con ella, solo se fue un rato a la azotea, o lo que quedaba de ella a recordar los muchos momentos que paso con Robin, recordar cómo fue su primer beso, como novios y su primer beso de labios-

-Flash Back-

-Robin quiero que me beses de verdad- dijo ella haciéndole cosquillas-

-¿no te gustan mis besos en tu frente o en tus manos?- pregunto el tiernamente

-si me gustan, pero hasta ahora sigo esperando mi beso- dijo ella abrazándolo-

-bueno si tanto lo quieres ¿Por qué no me lo das tú?- pregunto el sonrojado

-¿eso quieres?- pregunto ella acercando su cara a el-

-bueno veamos si puedes hacerlo- dijo el riendo- claro si es que me atrapas- dijo corriendo por el parque, si me atrapas de dejare besarme- dijo el

-¿luego me dices quien es infantil?- dijo sacándole la lengua y yendo tras el-

-creo que solo soy un poco no tanto- dijo el corriendo sin mirar atrás y ella apareció frente a él volando-

-eso es trampa- dijo el

-no dijiste las reglas- dijo ella- ya te atrape- quiero mi beso

-bueno dámelo tu- ordeno el

-bueno cierra tus ojos- dijo ella

-ya los cerré- dijo el

-pero no puedo saberlo porque estas con tu mascara- dijo ella sacándole la lengua-

-no me saques la lengua- dijo el

-viste que si estabas con los ojos abiertos- dijo ella cogiendo su cuello con sus brazos- cierra los ojos ¿sí?- dijo ella tiernamente

-bueno, pero date prisa…- dijo él y sintió como se juntaron sus labios con los de el- fue un beso suave y muy tierno-

-te quiero mucho- dijo ella abrazándolo fuerte

-también yo- dijo el aceptando su abrazo y oliendo su cabello

-viste que fácil fue- dijo ella

-sí, pero tú tampoco cerraste los ojos- dijo el

-tu hiciste trampa- dijo ellas sonrojada- te castigare- dijo ella haciéndole cosquillas-

-ya basta Star, me haces reír- dijo el feliz

-Fin del Flash Back-

Continuara…


	3. La fotografias

Álbum de fotografías

Capítulo 3: Las fotografías

Ya habían pasado dos días desde la visita de Slade a la torre, Starfire se sentía muy triste por todo lo que había pasado, Robin no le hablaba y sus amigos aún seguían molestos. Era la hora de almuerzo, nadie se dirigía ninguna palabra y comían en silencio sentados en lo que sobrevivió de la mesa en donde comían. El hogar de los titanes aun no había sido reconstruido, Starfire no tenía donde dormir, y no se atrevía a pedirle a Raven para dormir juntas, hasta ahora cada uno había reconstruido su habitación, menos ella, no tenía idea de que hacer, dormía en el frio y oscuro sótano, sobre algunas sabanas que recogió de su habitación, fue entonces cuando sonó el timbre, Chico Bestia dejo de comer para ver quién era, no se recibían muchas visitas a menudo, fue cuando encontró un pequeño sobre, no decía para quien debía ser entregado, lo único que hizo fue volver a su lugar y mencionarle lo sucedido a los demás.

-Chicos, ha llegado una carta pero por lo que veo no dice para quien es- dijo Bestia volteando la carta por ambos lados-

.pues debe ser para todos ¿Por qué no la lees?- dijo Cyborg

-si insisten- dijo él y abrió el sobre- son fotos…- murmuro sacando el contenido- chicos que ternura, se me hace que fue idea de Robin para reconciliarse con Starfire- dijo el dándole fotos a Raven y a Cyborg- ¿no creen que hacen linda pareja?- pregunto el mirando la foto que tenía en las manos donde se veían a Starfire y a Robin en el parque, él le daba un beso en la frente

-Supongo que si…- murmuro Raven mirando la foto, se encontraban Robin y ella sentados en la banca agarrados de la mano.

-yo digo que si bestita- dijo Cyborg, la foto que tenia se veían los dos juntos, ella estaba sentada en las piernas de Dick

-¿de qué rayos hablan? Ella y yo no tenemos una relación- dijo de nuevo negando Robin- ¿verdad Star?- pregunto el como diciéndole para que ella lo negara pero no dijo nada-

-las fotos dicen otra cosa- dijo Chico Bestia

-dámela- ordeno Robin

-supongo que sí lo debes de recordar- dijo el riendo y no dándole la foto-

-no te lo diré de nuevo- dijo el furioso quitándole la foto y sorprendiéndose- ¿Quién tomo estas fotos?- dijo quitándole a los demás las fotos restantes

-yo no fui y no creo que hayamos sido nosotros- dijo Víctor

-¿fuiste tú verdad Starfire?- dijo Robin molesto

Ella no le respondía nada.

-¿y si hubiera sido yo que?- pregunto ella retándolo ya que aún seguía muy molesta

-¿Cómo que, qué?- pregunto el- me has puesto en vergüenza- has falsificado estas fotos- dijo el rompiendo una y tirándola al piso

-bueno Robin, creo que te equivocas, yo no fui quien tomo o falsifico estas fotos, y no me gusta que me hables en este tono, yo nunca te eh hablado así- dijo tomando un sorbo de su jugo

-¿entonces quien fue la persona que hizo esto? No creo que haya sido un fotógrafo que tomo estas fotos y las mando justamente aquí, y que hasta la dirección se sabe- dijo sarcásticamente Robin

-yo no fui- dijo Starfire molesta

-pues deberías averiguar quien fue antes de que todo empeore- dijo Robin tirando las fotos en la mesa

-¿yo por qué? El que quiere librarse de mi eres tu…- murmuro ella triste y el no dijo nada y solo fe fue.

-déjalo Starfire a veces los hombres solemos ser tontos- dijo Cyborg

-pero a veces es demasiado- dijo Raven- gracias por la comida- dijo y se fue

-yo tengo que hacer muchas cosas- dijo Bestia y se retiro

-lavare los platos- dijo Cyborg y se dirigió a la cocina-

-yo recogeré esto…- murmuro Starfire y recogió las fotos que tiro Robin incluyendo la rota ya que tenía pensado hacer algo con eso, después de tono ese dia muy especial para ella y esperaba que fuera especial para el pero fue lo contrario.

Asi pasó otro dia más, sin poder dirigirle la palabra a la persona que más amas, allí se encontraba ella, bajo esas sabanas sucias y frías, tratando de dormir, pero solo teniendo un pensamiento en la cabeza ¿él me quiere? Ella no podía responder esa pregunta pero lo entendía ella no guardo el secreto y sabía que a él le era difícil poder expresar sus sentimientos. Por otro lado estaba el, en su habitación con solo silencio, lo único que él podía escuchar era su respiración. ¿Qué hacía hecho? La había negado frente a todos, se consideraba un cobarde. Se suponía que la amaba más que a nadie, que la quería proteger por siempre, abrazarla, sentir su olor y mucho más ¿Por qué hizo lo que hizo? ¿La quería en verdad? El mismo buscaba la respuesta pero no la encontraba, fue cuando le vinieron recuerdos a la mente…

Flash Back

-Robin ¿Qué película quieres ver?- pregunto ella

-elige tu- dijo el mirando las películas disponibles

-bueno…- dijo pensando que a él no le gustarían las películas románticas- mejor elige tu, no te va a gustar la que yo elegí- dijo ella señalando una película romántica

-bueno quiero la de asesinos, iré a comprar las entradas- dijo el

-bueno- dijo haciendo puchero- ya sabía que no te gustaría- dijo sacándole la lengua mientras él estaba de espaldas

-te vi- dijo el riendo

-¿de verdad?- dijo ella sonrojada-

-si mi pequeña- dijo el saliendo con los boletos- vamos a ver la película

-¿no vamos a comer algo?- pregunto ella agarrándolo de la mano-

-¿para qué quieres comida si puedes comer mis labios?- dijo acariciándole su rostro y ella inmediatamente de sonrojo-

-Robin- dijo ella bajando la cabeza

-no te preocupes- dijo él y la abrazo- vamos ya va a empezar la película- dijo el caminando

En la sala se cine Starfire se moría de miedo, ya que solo salían personas matándose entre si, tenía tanto miedo que empezó agarrar a Robin muy fuerte.

-Eso me duele Starfire- dijo Robin

-tu que elegiste esta película- dijo ella tapándose los ojos- tengo miedo- dijo abrazándose a el

-no te preocupes es solo una película- dijo el besándole su cabeza

-una película en donde solo se matan entre ellos- dijo Starfire-

-no te preocupes, yo te voy a proteger siempre- dijo el agarrando su rostro suavemente- bésame- dijo el mirándola fijamente e inmediatamente recibió un tierno beso por parte de ella- siempre te protegeré Starfire… siempre…

Fin del flash back.

Continuara…

Estoy pensando en que cada parte final de un capitulo escribir un recuerdo de ambos. Gracias por leer. Saludos.


	4. Afrontar la realidad

Álbum de fotografías

Capítulo 3: Afrontar la realidad

Ya habían pasado semanas después de todo lo ocurrió, Starfire se sentía muy triste, aun se seguía preguntando si valía la pena seguir esperando alguna respuesta de Robin, o tal vez solo debía afrontar su triste realidad, él nunca la quiso ni supo valorarla. Ella se sentía insegura y sola, aún seguían muy enojados con ella por no haber cuidado la torre, más aun Robin por no pelear con su mayor enemigo y dueño de sus terribles y atroces pesadillas, reconstruyo la foto que el rompió, la hermosa foto con aquel momento las feliz que haya tenido, con las tres fotos y un simple álbum que ella pensaba decorar con mucho amor, empezó a ordenarlas y alado de cada una de estas preciadas fotos puso lo que significaba para ella.

Era lunes, Starfire se encontraba sola en la torre que ya había sido reconstruida. Su habitación también estaba un "poco arreglada" pero ella prefería mil veces quedarse en ese oscuro y frio sótano al menos hasta que arreglase los problemas de las paredes con huecos. Había un silencio eterno, fue entonces cuando sonó el timbre y se dirigió a ver quién era.

-¿Quién?- pregunto ella abriendo un poco- ¿hay alguien aquí?- pregunto saliendo y vio que en el sueño se encontraba un pequeño paquete- bueno debe ser el correo de siempre- dijo recogiendo el paquete y entrando de nuevo- veamos… es para… no tiene nombre- dijo analizando la caja moviéndola de lado a lado- tal vez debería…- dijo ella sentando en el sofá que había en el living- si no lo abro no poder saber para quien es…- murmuro rompiendo el empaque crema poco a poco- veo que les gusta enviar sus paquetes con estas bolitas raras- dijo ella tocando las pequeñas bolitas blancas (que me olvide como se llaman)- es un sobre- dijo ella observando moviéndolo para ver si podía escuchar que había dentro de el- ¿y ahora qué hago?- pregunto dudosa- no queda más que abrirlo- dijo ella rompiendo el sobre y como lo abrió muy fuerte cayeron tres fotos al piso- oh…- dijo Starfire sorprendida- son más fotos mías y de Robin…- murmuro triste recordando que él no le había hablando desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo-

-Ya llegamos Starfire- dijo Chico Bestia entrando con los demás-

-Estuvo genial poder patearles el trasero a esos villanos- dijo Cyborg contento- ya estaba muy estresado- dijo riendo-

-¿y porque no me llamaron?- pregunto Starfire sintiendo que la había dejado de lado-

-Robin dijo que lo teníamos controlado así que no fue necesario- dijo Raven

-entiendo…- murmuro Starfire-

-¿llego el correo?- le pregunto Robin mirando que ella tenía un sobre en la mano y que había una caja en el sofá-

-si…- murmuro ella alegre por dentro él le había hablado después de mucho-

-¿Para quién es?- pregunto el seriamente-

-es para mí…- dijo ella parándose, guardando el sobre en la caja y parándose del sofá-

-casi nunca te llega correo…- murmuro el pensando en porque el cambio repentino de llegarle correo a su amada-

-si pero desde ahora abra correo para mi todas las semanas al parecer- dijo ella- bueno iré a mi habitación- dijo ella se fue rápidamente

-Estoy seguro que debe de ser de algunos de sus admiradores- dijo Garfield riendo

-¿Starfire con un admirador?- pregunto Raven- no lo creo…- dijo ella

-a ti te llegaría correo si no espantaras a los chicos- dijo Cyborg

-no hay ninguno para mi gusto- dijo ella y se retiró a su habitación-

-deberías tener cuidado mi querido Robin- dijo Chico Bestia- eh oído que Asi empieza, un admirador siempre te manda cosas lindas, luego de eso pone su dirección y caes redondito-dijo el

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunto Robin-

-lo sé porque yo lo eh hecho- dijo riendo

-sí, pero hasta ahora ninguna ha venido aquí- dijo Cyborg a carcajadas

-ya, no trates de ser gracioso- dijo molesto bestia.

-solo digo la verdad- dijo Cyborg- iré a mi cuarto- dijo él y se fue

-¿un admirador?- murmuro Robin en sus pensamientos

(En el oscuro sótano)

-me volvió a hablar…- dijo Starfire muy feliz- pero no debería ser linda con el…- dijo molesta- me ha tratado muy mal- dijo tapándose la cara con la almohada- pero estoy feliz las fotos empiezan a llegar de nuevo otra vez… si sigue Asi podre tener un álbum entero, con esos recuerdos hermosos… creo que tengo el regalo perfecto para cuando él y yo cumplamos… bueno la verdad creo que no… apenas me dirigió la palabra hoy después de semanas- dijo triste- y además me pregunto quién nos tomó estas fotos- dijo ella cayendo en su cama- no creo que haya sido idea de Robin… si él lo único que quería era mantener nuestra relación en secreto por los restos de los siglos- dijo ella mirando las fotos- recuerdo todo- aquí fue la primera vez vi a Robin muy tierno… esta vez nos fuimos de nuevo al parque y me dio flores… y esta última fue cuando cumplimos un mes más juntos… es tan hermoso poder recordar esto… pero la verdad no sé si valga la pena seguir recordando, seguramente a alguien a quien le harían lo mismo ya estaría olvidándolo… pero yo quiero darle la oportunidad de demostrarme que si me ama…- murmuro ella quedando completamente dormida.

Asi fue como dos meses se pasaron rápidamente, Starfire siempre recibía paquetes y cuando tocaba el timbre era la primera en saltar para abrir la puerta, lo que causaba el asombro de todos y mucho más de Robin quien se encontraba un poco celoso.

-Tim Tom- sonaba el timbre

-yo abro decía ella rápidamente abriendo la puerta y cogiendo el paquete de todas las semanas- es para mí- dijo ella feliz y contenta como una niña con su paleta de caramelo

\- ¿me pregunto porque no te llega el correo con el de nosotros?- pregunto Cyborg

-porque este es un correo diferente- dijo ella aun feliz abriendo el paquete-

-¿y se puede saber quién te ha estado mandando estos paquetes durante estos meses?- pregunto Robin seriamente

-no lo sé… además no debería interesarte- dijo ella sin hacerle caso-

-bueno para la próxima no preguntare más- dijo Robin quien por dentro estaba dolido-

-si lo hicieras te lo agradecería- dijo ella yendo al sótano de nuevo como todos los días-

-¿Qué rayos le pasa?- pregunto Robin molesto- si lo hicieras te lo agradecería- dijo el remendándola con su voz tierna y aguda-

-¿no estarás celoso verdad?- pregunto Bestia

-claro que no- dijo el negándolo inmediatamente- solo que miren como me habla- dijo el

-pues la verdad te lo mereces por ser un tonto que solo la negó y lo sigue haciendo- dijo Raven leyendo su libro

-oye…- dijo Robin molesto- solo fue algo, nada serio- dijo el afirmándolo

-¿entonces porque no fuiste capaz de decirle que se acabó y ya?- pregunto ella- Asi ella no se hubiera dado ilusiones contigo- dijo cerrando su libro de golpe y subiendo a su habitación, el solo se quedó callado-

Robin y Starfire a veces tenían esas conversaciones que eran solo unas cuantas palabras como por ejemplo:

-Hola-

-Hola Robin-

-Buenos días-

-Buenos días Starfire-

-ok-

-ok-

-está bien-

-bueno-

-de acuerdo-

-como quieras-

-como tú quieras Robin-

Y solo Asi a veces con monosílabos o solo dándose miradas que lo decía todo.

¿Recuerdan el oscuro y frio sótano? Ahora era todo lo contrario, había mucha luz, estaba totalmente adornado, había luces de color blanco, celeste y dorados por todos lados (tipo luces pequeñas de árboles de navidad) cuadros por las paredes- una alfombra antigua que ella despolvoreaba cada dos semanas, una lámpara en una pequeña mesa con un cajón donde guardaba sus cosas personas, había un ropero antiguo y muy grande donde perfectamente cabía ella, todos estos últimos meses ella se había dedicado a buscar ingresos para poder decorar su habitación estilo antiguo, ayudaba a las personas en lo que estaba a su alcance y algunas veces les regalaban algunas cosas viejas que tenían en sus casas que ya no usaban, pero que para ella eran muy valiosas.

Fue entonces cuando ella recordó que le había tomado un par de fotos a Robin cuando el dormía, pero ella no las tenía, las tenía el en su cámara que no prendía hace mucho, él ni sabía que esas fotos existían en esa memoria de la cámara, fue cuando decidió pedirle prestado para poder sacar algunas fotos.

-¿me puedes prestar tu cámara?- le pregunto Starfire quien estaba en la habitación de Robin-

-está en algún cajón de allí- dijo el seriamente-¿exactamente para que la quieres?- pregunto el mirándola, ella estaba de espaldas y se veía su hermosa figura por detrás, hasta allí podía sentir el delicioso olor de su cabello que jamás olvidaría ya que habían dormido juntos-

-solo para algo…- pregunto ella- no el encuentro- dijo ella cruzando los brazos-

-ok espera- dijo el parándose de su escritorio-

Ella se encontraba con sus manos buscando de nuevo, el también empezó a desordenar el cajón y sus manos rozaron un poco haciendo que su piel se erice un poco.

-lo siento fue mi culpa- dijo ella nerviosa

\- no importa- dijo el siguiendo en la búsqueda- aquí esta- dijo sacando la cámara y soplando para quitarle el polvo- espero aun funcione- dijo prendiéndola- dijo funciona- dijo apagándola y entregándola en sus manos de ella, otra vez se juntaron y sus manos empezaron a sudar.

-gracias te la traeré luego- dijo ella separándose de él y dirigiéndose a la puerta

-espera…- dijo el agarrándole de la mano-

-¿dime?- dijo ella tragando saliva-

-bueno…- dijo el nervioso- yo… te quería decir que...- dijo acercándose más a ella

-¿Qué cosa Robin?- pregunto ella sintiendo su respiración cerca poniéndola nerviosa.-

-que…- murmuro el mirándola fijamente a los ojos-

-¿Qué…?- repetía ella mojándose sus labios con su lengua y acercándose mucho más a el- estaban demasiado cerca, ella sentía la necesidad de besarlo, te acariciarlo de abrazarlo y mucho más, lo necesitaba cerca de ella…

-que podías quedarte con la cámara…- dijo separándose de ella y dándole la espalda, limpiándose el sudor que salía de su frente

-siempre la malogras verdad- murmuro ella molesta- pero muchas gracias por eso- dijo saliendo rápidamente con la cámara…

Continuara…


	5. Cuando te conocí

Álbum de fotografías

Capítulo 5: Cuando te conocí

Luego de muchos meses más cuando las fotos se acabaron y dejaron de llegar, muchas cosas ocurrieron.

(…)

¿Y cómo te llamas?- pregunto Starfire

-Esteban, Iban Esteban- dijo extendiéndole la mano-

-Yo soy Starfire, solo Starfire- dijo dando una pequeña risita y recibiendo su mano

-¿te podría preguntar algo?- pregunto el nervioso

-claro, ¿Qué es?- pregunto ella curiosa

-Bueno es que yo soy un fotógrafo, bueno no uno de esos grandes fotógrafos, tengo un taller en donde me quedo… yo estaba buscando a alguien a quien fotografiar, veras estoy participando en un concurso y quien gane se podrá ganar una beca para ir a estudiar al extranjero… pero no se gana solo tomando solo un par de fotos, cada cierto tiempo cada participante entrega una foto y así uno se va y los demás podrán seguir participando… cada uno debía elegir algo cada semana sea igual o diferente y Asi sucesivamente… ¿me entiendes?- pregunto él y ella asintió- me preguntaba si… tal vez… me podrías ayudar- claro cada vez que puedas y por los gastos de transporte yo me podría hacer cargo…- dijo el-

-¿y en que te podría ser útil yo?- pregunto ella con rareza ya que hasta este tiempo nadie le había dicho que era útil o servía para algo.

-bueno… eres muy hermosa, tienes esa belleza natural que buscaba para mis fotos… me refiero a que tu podrías salir o mostrarte tal como eres en las fotos que tomare… claro que te puedo pagar, no mucho pero…- dijo el pero fue cortado por ella

-¿hablas enserio?- dijo ella emocionada con un brillo en sus ojos- seria genial- dijo Starfire feliz-

-enserio muchas gracias, te prometo que yo te pagare…- dijo el pero fue cortando de nuevo por ella-

-no tienes que pagarme…- dijo ella- más bien podrías ayudarme o enseñarme a ser útil ¿verdad?- pregunto ella feliz

-bueno si Asi lo quieres está bien…- dijo el contento- ¿Qué quieres que te enseñe?

-¿sabes reparar paredes?...- murmuro la pelirroja- no, no, no mejor enséñame a tomar fotografías lindas- dijo feliz-

-bueno está bien… aunque espero que me puedas entender- dijo el agarrándose la cabeza

-¿crees que no puedo hacerlo?- pregunto ella haciendo puchero-

-que tierna…- murmuro el- no dije eso solo que... está bien- dijo Esteban- te enseñare-

-bueno ¿es un trato?- pregunto Starfire extendiendo su mano-

-Es un trato- dijo el seguro cogiendo su mano que era muy suave y delicada

-¿y para cuando debes presentar la foto?- pregunto ella

-en tres días…- respondió el mirando al suelo

-bueno… espero que sea fácil que me tomes esa foto… ¿ya pensaste en donde me la tomaras?-

-Aun no…- murmuro el- hasta ahora lo único que busque fue a ti…- dijo Esteban

-¿eso quiere decir que ya me tenías observada?- pregunto ella mirándolo con ojos chinos de sospecha

-¡no!, no quería decir eso… solo que desde mucho tiempo atrás te veía siempre en este parque… y entonces te observe hace mucho y me di cuenta de que tú eras muy natural…- dijo el no pudiendo mirarla a los ojos

\- ah bueno… creo que también te vi una vez…- dijo ella sonriendo

-¿bueno entonces que esperas ahí parado? vamos a buscar algún lugar- dijo emocionada

-está bien- dijo él y la siguió. Asi se la pasaron buscando el lugar perfecto para aquella foto.

Desde esos primeros días en que se conocieron, la pasaban juntos, la primera foto tuvo que ser rápida por el tiempo que tenía el para mostrarla. No hace mucho tiempo desde que…

Flash Back

-Ya se los dije, ya no tengo nada con ella, así que por favor dejen de molestar- dijo Robin enfadado

-pero viejo deja de ser cobarde y acepta que tuviste y que aun tienes algo con ella- dijo Bestia codeándolo

-Robin y yo no tenemos nada- dijo Starfire bajando por las escaleras rápidamente dirigiéndose hacia la cocina y cogiendo una botella de agua- voy a salir chicos, nos vemos luego- dijo sonriente-

-¿y a dónde vas?- pregunto Raven- ayer también saliste y llegaste tarde- dijo levantando una ceja

-ah… cosas que hacer amiga Raven- dijo guardando la botella en mi bolso

-yo te lo dije Robin, que encontraría a otro- dijo Cyborg riendo

-¿y qué cosas tienes que hacer?- pregunto Robin- podría ocurrir alguna emergencia y creo que deberías estar con nosotros- dijo el seriamente

-bueno si pasa eso iré lo más rápido que pueda- dijo ella- se me hace tarde, adiós- dijo cerrando la puerta

-Últimamente esta diferente… creo que está empezando a madurar, bueno en realidad todos nosotros lo estamos haciendo- dijo Víctor-

Fin del Flash Back

(…)

-¿y?- pregunto ella con intriga

-bueno…- dijo el con una cara

-Esteban dime ¿Qué fue?- pregunto ella ansiosa

-¡lo logramos!- dijo el muy feliz- te engañe eh- dijo el riendo

-enserio es genial- dijo Starfire

La foto la habían tomado en el mismo parque, Esteban eligió que sea junto a la fuente de agua, con la luz la foto salió perfecta.

-De verdad muchas gracias- dijo Esteban emocionado- espero pueda… podamos ganar ya que ahora me estas ayudando- dijo el

-por supuesto que si- dijo Starfire muy feliz-

(…)

La última vez que Starfire recibió las fotos, lo único que encontró fue una nota impresa que decía: "Lo siento" ella nunca supo a que se refería y aun así tratara de buscar el porqué de esa nota, ella jamás podría encontrarla a no ser que la o el verdadero culpable se lo confesara.

Los días pasaron, su amistad con Iban se fortaleció mas, después de todo se veían a diario para Asi buscar lugares para las fotografías. En cambio con sus amigos de la torre no todo iba bien que digamos…

-te dije que no necesitábamos tu ayuda, lo teníamos todo bajo control- dijo Robin molesto

-si claro, todo bajo control, tanto que tu no quedaste inconsciente cuando te golpearon, y tan controlado que todos estaban atrapados ¿a eso le llamas control?- pregunto Starfire irónicamente-

-no le faltes el respeto a tu líder- dijo Robin seriamente

-¿ahora eres mi líder?- pregunto la pelirroja haciéndose la confundida- antes era mi amigo, antes lo eras todo y ahora en lo que te has convertido es en solo mi "LIDER", enserio no sé qué les pasa a ustedes conmigo, primero no me llaman cuando hay ese tipo de situaciones y lo que me dijeron fue tan solo que no me necesitan ¿Qué debo pensar? ¿Qué me convertí solo en un estorbo y me volví débil para todos ustedes?- pregunto ella con mirada confusa- la verdad si es así, solo díganmelo y me iré- dijo ella saliendo pero se detuvo en la puerta- como veo que no me dirán nada supongo que todos estamos de acuerdo- dijo cerrando la puerta

-No Starfire espera- dijo Robin saliendo detrás de ella pero se había ido- chicos debemos hablar acerca de esto seriamente- dijo el entrando de nuevo

-es tu culpa- dijo Raven

-no solo mía, es culpa de todos- dijo el

-es tu culpa por negarla y por culparla por hacerla sentir débil cuando no pudo atrapar a tu peor enemigo, así que no digas que es solo nuestra- dijo Raven-

-pero ella también se está alejando de nosotros- dijo Víctor

-pero se aleja de nosotros porque no le permitimos estar con nosotros, ella tiene razón, nosotros somos los que hacemos que ella no se acerque… y ahora creo que encontró en alguien más lo que ni tu Robin ni nosotros le hemos dado- dijo el

-¿Esteban?- pregunto Starfire tocando la puerta de su estudio- ¿Estas allí?- pregunto tocando de nuevo desesperadamente

\- ¿Starfire?- pregunto el soñoliento- ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto el- pasa dijo él y cuando la dejo entrar ella lo abrazo fuertemente y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente- ¿Qué pasa Starfire?- pregunto el preocupado- siéntate aquí...- dijo el llevándola hacia un viejo sillón-

Entre lágrimas ella le empezó a contar todo lo sucedido desde antes que lo conociera, desde sus poderes y que pertenecía a un grupo de héroes hasta su relación con su mejor amigo, y como poco a poco se fue distanciando de todas las personas que ella quería, el solo la escuchaba y trataba de entenderla, Starfire no podía parar de llorar y hasta ahora no lo había soltado de ese fuerte abrazo, no basto mucho tiempo para que ella quedara dormida en los brazos de Esteban.

Continuara….

-Porque no escribes seguido- decía mi conciencia-

-porque soy una perezosa- me respondí a mí misma


	6. ¿Celos?

Álbum de fotografías

Capítulo 6: ¿celos?

Punto de vista de Kory:

Estoy a punto de despertar lo único que se me viene a la mente es porque mis mejores amigos se portan así conmigo… no quiero aun abrir los ojos, estoy tan caliente aquí, aunque los rayos solares de la ventana me molestan mucho…

-¿pero qué rayos? Yo no tengo ventana en el sótano-dijo levantándose sorprendida- ¿Dónde estoy?- dijo mirando que estaba en una cama junto a una ventana, lo primero que pensó fue irse volando y escapar por la ventana, fue cuando recordó que…- Esteban…-

-Hola, buenos días hermosa has despertado- dijo el soñoliento sin darse cuenta que estaba en ropa interior-

-cúbrete un poco por favor Esteban…- dijo tapándose los ojos con la frazada que tenía un olor peculiar a lavanda.

-rayos, lo siento- dijo él y empezó a vestirse- listo ya puedes ver…- dijo el avergonzado-

-¿Esteban no paso nada anoche verdad?- pregunto ella nerviosa- como estoy en tu cama…- dijo ella mirando al piso-

-claro que no… bueno ayer…- dijo el y vio su cara de preocupación- no mentira- dijo riendo- nada de nada, yo jamás de haría algo que no me perdonaras- dijo el-

-bueno gracias…- dijo Starfire

-ayer te quedaste dormida y te lleve a mi cama… por supuesto que yo dormí en el sillón- dijo el viendo su cara de preocupación-

-¿Qué hora es?- pregunto ella viendo por todos lados para ver si el tenia algún reloj-

-claro déjame ver…- dijo sacando su celular- son las 10 am. Creo que nos quedamos dormidos- dijo riendo-

-debo volver a la torre…- murmuro recordando- verdad… me fui como te conté- dijo desanimada-

-bueno creo que las cosas entre ustedes aún se pueden arreglar- dijo Esteban

-¿Cómo crees que pueda arreglarse?- pregunto ella

-bueno habla con ellos y diles lo que piensas, no de mala manera, si no lo que sientes desde tu corazón, y luego háblales sobre las cosas que han cambiado y arreglen sus cosas, son mejores amigos ¿verdad? Los mejores amigos en las buenas y en las malas- dijo el sonriendo

-gracias Esteban- dijo saltando hacia el dándole un abrazo- tu si que eres un mejor amigo- dijo ella feliz-

-si lo soy…- murmuro el con una cara fría mientras que ella no lo miraba, había algo que en verdad ocultaba… y lo supo desde que la conoció, aunque no sea tan terrible, pero tenía en su conciencia que no fue sincero.

-bueno entonces creo que iré a verlos, deben estar desayunando, considerando que duermen mucho- pero… ¿y si no quieres verme y están felices de que me halla ido porque eh sido un estorbo y no eh podido resolver mis problemas sola?- pregunto ella hablando muy rápida-

-eso no pasara- dijo el sonriendo- vamos anda- dijo animándolo el

-pero… no se no quiero ir sola- murmuro ella

-está bien, si quieres te llevo, y te dejo, si todo sale bien me lo dices y me iré y nos veremos luego para tomar la siguiente foto ¿te parece?- pregunto el

-claro está bien- dijo ella feliz ¿vámonos?- pregunto ella

-si déjame ir por mis llaves y listo- dijo el

Asi fue como ellos salieron, Starfire lo llevo a la torre y le dijo que espera afuera.

-¿Chicos? Eh vuelto… ¿amigos? ¿Robin? ¿Raven? ¿Dónde están todos?- pregunto ella buscando

-¿Starfire?- pregunto Chico Bestia agarrándole el pie, pues estaba tirando en el piso-

-¿Qué paso Chico Bestia?- pregunto ella ayudándole a levantarse-

-Slade nos atacó de nuevo aquí en la torre- dijo apareciendo Robin quien también apenas podía mantenerse de pie, tenía todo el cuerpo lastimado y cortado-

-no lo creo… murmuro ella- necesitan que los curen… ¿Dónde está Cyborg?-pregunto ella ¿y Raven?- pregunto ella mirando por un lado

-Cyborg se está configurando allá arriba, lo dejaron echo chatarra- dijo Chico Bestia aun riendo- me duele hasta reír- dijo dolido

-esperen traeré a alguien no puedo curarlos a los dos a la ves- dijo saliendo por la puerta y entrando inmediatamente- Chicos es el Esteban, Ivan Esteban- dijo presentándolo- Esteban por favor cuídalos mientras voy por medicamentos y alcohol- dijo ella-

-claro no te preocupes- dijo el amigablemente- Hola, soy Esteban ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que les paso?- pregunto curioso

-Supongo que Starfire ya te lo debió contar, nos atacó Slade nuestro peor enemigo, durante tiempo lo hemos tratado de atrapar- dijo Chico Bestia recostándose en el sofá-

-ya veo… son superhéroes… como me conto anoche Starfire…- murmuro el pensativo

-¿estuviste anoche con ella?- pregunto Robin fríamente mirándolo fijamente-

-bueno si, me sorprendió en medio de la noche Asi que… ya sabes- murmuro el

-ya volví amigos, toma Esteban limpia las heridas y desinféctalas con esta agua (me olvide el nombre)- dijo Starfire dándole- yo limpiare a Robin…- murmuro ella

-Starfire lentamente empezó a limpiar a Robin, ella pensó que le dolería porque tenía heridas muy grandes pero por el contrario, él no se quejaba y solo la miraba fijamente a los ojos, el que si se quejaba de dolor era Bestia.

-viejo me arde se más delicado- dijo Chico Bestia-

-lo siento- dijo el limpiándolo lentamente

-¿y de donde conoces a Starfire?- pregunto el verde

-ella es mi fuente de inspiración- dijo el emocionado- bueno la verdad en el primer instante que la conocí supe que podría ayudarme, la eh estado fotografiando desde hace mucho tiempo- dijo Esteban

-si es cierto, él es buen fotógrafo- dijo ella emocionada

-eso me delio- dijo Robin quejándose ya que quería llamar su atención-

-lo siento- dijo ella siendo más delicada-

-¿desde hace cuando tiempo la conoces?- pregunto el fríamente-

-Bueno… supongo que ya se va a cumplir casi un año desde que la conocí ¿Por qué preguntas?- respondió Esteban

-por nada…- murmuro el

-Starfire- dijo apareciendo Raven

-¿Te encuentras bien amiga Raven?- pregunto Starfire preocupada

-sí, estoy bien -dijo ella sería como siempre- no me lastime mucho- murmuro-

-si claro que no, Chico Bestia la protegió con su cuerpo, por eso el salió más lastimado que todos- dijo Cyborg entrando

-eso es muy romántico…- dijo Starfire - es tan tierno… supongo que como agradecimiento le aceptaras salir contigo ¿verdad?- pregunto ella aun limpiando a Robin y mirándolo fijamente a los ojos

-por supuesto que no va a querer- dijo Bestia-

-Si- respondio Raven-

-enserio- dijo el feliz

-¿y tú eres?- pregunto Cyborg

-Soy Esteban amigo de Starfire- dijo el ofreciéndole su mano

-yo soy Cyborg- dijo cogiéndole su mano- ¿Dónde pasaste la noche Starfire?- pregunto Cyborg- estuvimos preocupados, Robin salió a buscarte toda la noche- dijo el

-¿de verdad Robin?- pregunto ella feliz

-si… como no llevaste nada… pensé que no tenías donde pasar la noche, pero me equivoque- dijo el

-¿a qué se refiere Starfire?- pregunto Raven

-bueno pase la noche en el taller casa de Esteban…- murmuro ella

-¿Qué hiciste que?- preguntaron Cyborg, Raven y Chico Bestia

-si ¿tienen algún problema? Ya estoy grande como para saber lo que hago- dijo ella terminando de limpiar a Robin

-bueno tienes razón…- dijo Cyborg mirando fijamente a Esteban de pies a cabeza

-Starfire puedes traerme un vaso con agua por favor- pidió Robin

-claro…- dijo ella muy feliz por dentro porque él no le había pedido favores desde hace ya mucho tiempo

-¿Cuáles son tus intenciones con ella?- pregunto Cyborg acercándose a Esteban

-yo… ella solo es mi amiga y le tomo fotos para ganar un concurso…- murmuro el moviendo las manos- no piensen mal, tengo buenas intenciones- dijo el

-bueno deberías saber que ella es como nuestra hermana, así que si la vuelves a llevar a tu casa a dormir deberías avisarnos- dijo Cyborg comportándose como un hermano mayor

-también deberías saber que si la invitas a comer a ella, nos estas invitando a nosotros también- dijo Chico Bestia

-y deberías saber que si le haces daño de arrepentirás de haber nacido- dijo Raven- pero tómalo de buena forma- dijo ella sonriendo falsamente

-creo que mejor me voy… tengo cosas que hacer… por favor le dicen a Starfire que me llame o no mejor que yo la llamare, aunque debería despedirme de ella-

-yo le daré tu recado- dijo Robin parándose y dirigiéndose a la cocina- ¿Por qué demoras tanto?- pregunto el mirando a Starfire- porque seguro deben tener hambre Asi que preparare algo de comer para todos-

-¿lo conoces a él antes de que tú y yo estuviéramos juntos?- pregunto el yendo al grano-

-¿de qué hablas?- pregunto ella no sabiendo que decirle- pensé que no te importaba lo que paso entre nosotros- dijo ella

-te estoy preguntando, respóndeme con la verdad- dijo el acercándose a ella

-estas mal, lo conocí mucho después de que me dejaras en ridículo como una gran mentirosa, listo ¿es todo lo que querías saber?- pregunto ella no mirándolo

-no te creo…- dijo el- hasta pienso que tú ya tenías planeado lo de las fotos para irte con él y seguramente hacer quien sabe que en tu taller- dijo Robin furioso

-¿estas celoso solo porque me quede a dormir en su taller? – pregunto la pelirroja

-claro que no, solo espero que lo que me digas sea cierto- dijo Robin

-bueno, como quieras, después de todo su cama era muy suave…- murmuro ella para ver si el realmente estaba celoso

-Tu siempre has dormido mejor junto a mi Asi que no me vengas a decir que porque dormiste con otro una vez ya te gusta- dijo el molesto y luego se dio cuenta- digo has lo que quieras, después de todo no hay nada entre nosotros, nunca hubo nada- dijo el

-Bueno entonces creo que si nunca hubo nada entre nosotros estaría bien decirte que tal vez lo conocí antes de lo nuestro o de lo nada nuestro- dijo ella antes de que el saliera por la puerta de la cocina-

-¿Qué estás diciendo?- pregunto el acercándose a ella muy pegado- ¿me estas queriendo decir que cuando me besabas a mi también besabas a ese idiota? Ni si quiera de das cuenta de cómo él te mira, si observaras bien su mirada al menos sabrías que él ya te quiere desvestir con su mirada, y yo no voy a permitir eso, porque tú eres solo mía, tus labios fueron siempre míos, tu cuerpo y tus caricias fueron siempre míos, Asi que no me vuelvas a decir que…- dijo el pero fue callado por un beso apasionado de ella, podía sentir su lengua dentro de su boca, podía sentir su olor pasar por sus narices, podía volver a sentir lo que nadie había causado en él.

-Starfire…- dijo entrando Esteban y ellos se separaron inmediatamente

-¿Qué pasa Esteban?- pregunto le pelirroja nerviosa por lo que había hecho

-solo quería decirte que ya me tengo que ir…- murmuro el

-espera ¿no te dijeron nada que te asustara verdad?- pregunto ella acercándose a el

-no claro que no- dijo el pensando en que si

-bueno entonces nos vemos más tarde en tu taller- dijo ella y rozaron sus mejillas como despedida

-está bien, cuídate y tu también Robin- dijo él y salió por la puerta

-¿lo siento en que estábamos? Ah verdad me hacías tu escena de celos- dijo ella riendo- pero el, la agarro de la cintura y la volvió a besar apasionadamente, comenzó con sus labios, luego fue bajando por su cuello, por siguiente por su escote de su ropa, recorrió toda la piel que era visible.

-Robin ¿Qué haces?- pregunto ella

-lo que debí hacer desde hace mucho tiempo- dijo el siguiendo y besándola apasionadamente…

Continuar….


	7. Cosas Serias

Álbum de fotografías

Capítulo 7: Cosas serias

Punto de vista de Robin:

Despierto ya sin sueño, son las 8 de la mañana, el sol acaba de salir, estoy abrazando a Starfire por su cintura, aún sigue dormida… la verdad es que eh sido un tonto por dejar las cosas así, yo la amo de verdad… pero ahora ese idiota… me la quiere quitar, se nota como la mira, pero yo jamás dejare que sea de él, ella es mía, solo mía… Le doy algunos besos en el cuello para que despierte hasta llegar a sus labios… ella solo sonríe aun con los ojos cerrados...

-Robin me haces cosquillas- dijo Star abrazando el abdomen desnudo de Robin suavemente- Buenos días- dijo la pelirroja tapándose con la sabana, un poco sonrojada por lo que había pasado.

-Buenos días…- murmuro el un poco frio

-Empezamos de nuevo…- dijo ella levantándose de la cama

-¿A dónde vas?- pregunto el

-a mi habitación, ya que tú eres un patán que solo me busca para estas cosas- dijo ella molesta abriendo la puerta-

-espera- dijo el agarrándola de la cintura y atrayéndole hacia él y besándole el cuello de nuevo- no te vayas… no de nuevo, no lo soportaría… dijo el llevándola cargada en sus brazos hacia la cama de nuevo-

-Sácate esto- le dijo ella sacándole la máscara que llevaba puesta y el cerro los ojos- ¿sabes cuantas miles de veces te eh visto sin mascara?- murmuro ella

-ni me lo digas…- dijo el abriendo sus ojos

-Hermosos ojos...-

Toc, Toc- sonó la puerta

-¿Quién?- pregunto el pelinegro poniéndose la máscara de nuevo

-Robin te busca una tal Stefany creo que dijo, creo que es la chica con la que saliste la otra vez- dijo Chico Bestia

Starfire al escuchar eso se soltó de Robin de un tirón fuerte, salió lo más rápido que pudo molestar, tirándole la puerta encima a Bestia y gruñendo por dentro.

-¿estoy muerto verdad?- pregunto el verde

-¿tú que crees?- pregunto Robin e inmediatamente Chico Bestia se convirtió en un mosquito y salió huyendo

En la antigua habitación de Starfire.

-Eh sido una tonta… siempre caigo en los mismo, el siempre encuentra la forma de hacerme sentir Asi…- dijo llorando ella agarrándose el cabello… -¿Qué hora es?- se preguntó y miro su reloj mientras se vestía para irse ya que no aguantaba más estar en ese lugar- Debo ir a ver a Esteban… es tan buena persona…- murmuro ella

-Starfire puedo explicarlo- dijo entrando Robin

-¿Qué me vas a explicar? ¿Que nunca me tomaste enserio y te fuiste con esa tal Stefany y te revolcaste con ella para olvidarme? No tienes nada que explicarme, yo ya me voy tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que discutir contigo, Asi que mejor anda y ver a esa y a mi déjame en paz- dijo ella saliendo rápidamente sin dejar que hable

Starfire subía el ascensor y Robin iba detrás de ella por las escaleras, fue cuando la pelirroja vio a quien menciono Bestia, era una chica alta y rubia, de ojos claros y que vestía muy hermosamente con ropa cara.

-Robin, mi bebe ¿Por qué no me has llamado?- pregunto ella un poco molesta-

-Adiós- dijo Starfire fríamente golpeando con su cuerpo a Stefany para irse

-¿Robin quién es esa maleducada?- ¿bebe dime algo?- pregunto la rubia

-Esa es la mujer con quien a quien le acaba de hacer el amor bebe- dijo Starfire saliendo

-Eres un desgraciado- dijo Stefany tirándole una bofetada a Robin

-pero déjenme hablar- dijo el molesto ya que nadie lo escuchaba- ¿alguien aquí me escucha?

-¿dijiste algo Robin?- pregunto Cyborg quien entro al living.

(En el taller de Esteban)

-Hola Esteban, siento la demora…- dijo Starfire un poco apenada

-No te preocupes yo también llegue hace un rato- dijo el

-Bien tengo la idea perfecta- dijo el muy contento

-Dime como posar y todo bien- dijo ella

-Tú ya eres perfecta… no creo que haga falta que te diga que hacer… con tu belleza es suficiente…

Asi fue como lo hicieron de nuevo, tomaron una foto. Era la penúltima semana, todas las semanas había tenido una buena foto y Asi había pasado los diferentes niveles, llegando casi al final para ver el ganador…

Starfire se sentía muy decepcionada de Robin, no quería ni pensar en él, fue cuando en sus pensamientos vio la imagen de Esteban, estaba un poco confundida acerca de sus sentimientos, ya que la pasa bien cerca de Iban, se sentía bien, él era muy amistoso y la escuchaba y daba consejos… ¿pero eso sería suficiente para…? Lo verán en el próximo capítulo.

Continuara…


	8. Caminos separados

Álbum de fotografías

Capítulo 8: Caminos separados

Una semana después…

Punto de Vista de Starfire:

Es un poco raro… solo eh usado una vez un vestido así… supongo que Iban quiere trasmitir una idea diferente… pero no entiendo bien… pero en fin, estoy lista para hacer todo lo posible para que el gane el concurso… de verdad si el pudiera hacerlo sería genial, aunque bueno me tendría que despedir de él… como es una beca en el extranjero, tendrá que irse y yo… bueno supongo que cada quien debe ir por su propio camino, bueno ya dejando de lado estos pensamientos, debo salir ya que me está esperando Iban para tomarme la foto… A pesar de lo de Stefany, me siento bien, siento que me quite un peso de encima al conocer realmente la verdad, ahora ya eh dejado de pensar en el…

Fin de punto de vista.

-Te estaba esperando- dijo Esteban quien estaba de espaldas, cuando volteo vio a Starfire con tu larga cabellera roja y con el hermoso vestido que le quedaba bien- no… no esperaba que te quedara bien… lo pedí prestado, pero te ves maravillosa…- dijo el mirándola fijamente

-Gracias…- murmuro ella con las mejillas tornadas carmesí- empecemos- dijo ella emocionada

Esteban fue tomando muchas fotos de diferente forma, ella lucia hermosa, había logrado encontrar la luz que iluminada su rostro, se veía radiante, pero él sabía que lo más precioso de ella era su belleza natural, no importaba que no estuviera bien peinada ni maquillada, él siempre la observaba como ella era en realidad.

Al final lograron la foto perfecta, con esa fotografía esperarían para ver quién de los finalistas gano el concurso, al final de eso ellos se tomaron de las manos y se dieron un gran abrazo, se miraron a los ojos y Esteban sin pensarlo le dio un beso, ella no se negó, después de todo en ella sentimientos habían empezado a encontrar… el tan solo se disculpó y prometió que no lo volvería a hacer…

Las buenas noticias llegaron al fin, Esteban llamo a Starfire para decirle algo importante.

-¿Qué paso Esteban?- pregunto ella ansiosa

-Bueno…- dijo el con cara desanimada- ¡Lo logre!- grito de emoción saltando hacia ella para abrazarla- ¡Lo logramos!- dijo el levantándola de la cintura y dándole una vuelta entera.

-Sabía que lo lograrías…- murmuro ella muy feliz pero a la vez triste

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto el aun no soltándola

-Te voy a extrañar, me has enseñado lo que realmente es la amistad- dijo ella agarrándola del cuello y abrazándolo fuertemente.

-Vamos, no te pongas triste… puedes ir a visitarme- dijo el cogiéndole el rostro- y Starfire… no soy tu único amigo, tienes muchos más amigos, los jóvenes titanes…- murmuro el…

-Bueno te iré a visitar claramente…- dijo ella contenta- y hablando de ellos… no lo sé… estamos un poco distanciados…- murmuro ella- bueno no estamos hablando de mí, vamos a celebrar ¿verdad? Por ti- dijo ella abrazándolo nuevamente.

-Tienes razón, ¿te invito a cenar?- pregunto Esteban

-Gracias, primero pasare por la torre para cambiarme- dijo ella

-Yo te acompaño- murmuro el

(En la torre)

-Hola a todos...- dijo Starfire entrando feliz pero su sonrisa se fue cuando vio a Stefany sentada en el comedor con Robin.

-¿Y a qué se debe tanta alegría?- pregunto Cyborg

-Que bien que lo preguntes, Iban gano el premio y se ira para tomar clases profesionales- dijo ella muy feliz- y me invito a cenar, así que me iré a cambiar- dijo ella contenta

-Vaya que bien, me alegro por el- dijo Cyborg

-¿Y cómo has estado? Ya no te hemos visto por aquí- dijo Chico Bestia

-Supongo que bien… conseguí un trabajo de medio tiempo y… pienso alquilar un lugar donde quedarme…- murmuro por último y se fue a su habitación que misteriosamente apareció arreglada un dia.

-¿Se va?- preguntaron todos (Hasta Robin)

-Vamos chicos, déjenla ser independiente- dijo Stefany- después de todo ella y su novio tienen derecho a vivir juntos- dijo ella

-Nos vemos luego, tengo cosas que hacer- dijo Robin acompañando a la puerta a Stefany

-Pero Robin Bonito me dijiste que me llevarías a bailar- dijo ella molesta

-Sera otro dia- dijo el abriendo la puerta y se encontró a Esteban

-Hola… Estaba esperando a Starfire…- murmuro el

-Pasa- dijeron Cyborg y Chico Bestia- toma asiento viejo-

-Gracias…- dijo el entrando y sentándose en el sofá-

-Felicidades me entere que ganaste el premio mayor- dijo Robin mirándolo fijamente

-Si… gracias, no lo hubiera podido hacer sin la ayuda de Starfire- Justo les quería traer esto- dijo el dándole un sobre con fotos- Tómalo-

-¿Qué es?- pregunto Robin abriendo el sobre y tratando de recordar donde había visto un sobre igual a ese-

-Son algunas de las fotos que le tome a Starfire, es para que no la vayan a extrañar tanto…- murmuro el

-¿Y porque la iríamos a extrañar?- pregunto Raven

-Bueno ella y yo… nos iremos juntos- Respondió el

-¿de qué hablas?- preguntaron todos

-Me refiero a que ella y yo nos iremos juntos al extranjero, sé que no puedo darle una mejor vida que esta… pero quiero poder estar junto a ella- respondió el seguro de sí mismo

-ella no nos dijo nada- dijo Chico Bestia un poco triste-

-Lo siento tanto… pensé que…- murmuro él y Starfire llego-

-Lista para irnos- Dijo la pelirroja entrando con un vestido rojo que le quedaba por encima de la rodilla.

-Bien, vamos ya que se nos hará tarde- dijo el

-Adiós a todos- dijo ella feliz

-Starfire…- dijeron todos

\- ¿no crees que…?- pregunto Cyborg pero fue cortado por ella

-Lo hablaremos luego.- dijo ella sin pensarlo pues estaba en el apuro de irse y cerró la puerta

-Asi que es cierto…- dijo Cyborg

-Viejo… ese tío no me da buena pinta- dijo el

-Claro que no, se nota que solo ha intentado aprovecharse de ella, es un maldito- dijo Robin

-Si claro…- dijo Chico Bestia y mira quien lo dice, la persona que está revisando esas fotos- dijo el

-solo trato de recordar algo…- dijo Robin

-bueno ya es tarde para recordarla a ella…- dijo Riendo Chico Bestia

-Creo que ese sobre es igual a los que recibía Starfire antes con sus fotos ¿por?- pregunto Raven

-Eso es… - dijo Robin- voy a salir- dijo el yendo tras ellos

(En un restaurante)

-Starfire…- murmuro el agarrándole las manos

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto ella nerviosa por como él le agarro las manos-

-Yo quería…- murmuro el pero fue interrumpido por un gran golpe que recibió de Robin quien lo tiro contra la mesa-

-¿Qué diablos haces?- pregunto Starfire preocupada

-Este idiota te está engañando- dijo Robin- mira ¿no te parece conocido este sobre?- pregunto Robin- por si no lo recuerdas siempre te llegaron fotos en estos sobres dentro de la caja…- dijo el

-¿Qué significa Esto Iban?- pregunto ella sorprendida

-Yo… Puedo explicarlo- dijo el

-le dijo a todos que te irías con él al extranjero, y al parecer tu ni siquiera lo sabes- dijo Robin

-Puedo explicarlo- dijo el pero recibió una bofetada de Starfire y ella se fue sin escucharlo

Para rematarlo Robin le dio otro golpe que lo dejo en el piso, saliendo a buscar Starfire rápidamente pero no la encontró, busco por todas las calles que puedo, era de noche, hasta que por fin la encontró, estaba sentada en una silla de un parque, él se sentó a su lado.

-di lo que quieras y ríete- dijo ella

-¿Por qué lo haría?- pregunto el

-¿porque fui una tonta?- pregunto ella

-Bueno siento que te tuviera que abrir los ojos así- dijo el

-Bueno gracias por golpearlo, lo hubiera hecho yo pero soy una dama- dijo ella riendo- bueno hablando con la verdad, yo ya sabía sobre la mentira que dijo Iban…- murmuro ella

-pero ¿Cómo?- tu no estabas allí- dijo el

-Lo escuche antes de bajar, y encontré las fotos justo antes de salir, era el, él lo planeo todo, no me di cuenta, pero bueno acepte ir a cenar con él para decirle sus verdades y que él se fuera, Asi todo estaría mejor- dijo ella – es un peso menos- murmuro- quitarme a dos mentirosos de mi camino- sin ofender claramente- dijo riendo

-Muy graciosa- dijo el- Bueno ¿volvemos? Ya es muy tarde- dijo el- ¿supongo que ya no mudaras verdad?- pregunto el

-Bueno la verdad eso si lo pensé hacer, admítelo están mejor sin mí, además tú lo tienes todo bajo control, una más una menos, ¿Cuál es la diferencia?- pregunto ella parándose

-Bueno supongo que te extrañaremos mucho…- dijo el

-Por supuesto que si- dijo ella codeándolo- en especial tu- dijo riendo- es broma no te lo tomes todo enserio- dijo ella caminando-

-Por cierto encontré algo olvidado en el sótano- dijo el fingiendo no haber escuchado eso

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto ella desinteresadamente caminando-

-Este álbum- dijo el sacando un álbum de su pantalón-

-¿Cómo rayos entro eso e tu pantalón?- pregunto ella sorprendida

-Bueno por el apuro no tenía donde traerlo- dijo el

-Ya me di cuenta…- murmuro ella riendo-

-Bueno vi el álbum y recordé las muchas cosas que pasamos- dijo Robin

-Ah pasado casi dos años desde que ocurrió todo eso, ya deberías olvidarlo- dijo ella cruzando la calle-

Tienes razón, solo es un álbum…- murmuro el

-Con fotografías- termino ella

-Entonces… ¿Amigos?- pregunto el siguiendo tras ella y extendiéndole la mano-

-Supongo que podemos empezar Asi…- dijo ella dándole la mano- me refiero para llevarnos bien… entonces sí, Amigos- dijo ella cercándose a el

-Entiendo lo que quieres decir- dijo el agarrándola de la cintura

-Que bien que lo hayas entendido- dijo ella poniendo sus brazos entre su cuello

-Amigos…- murmuro el dándole un beso.

-Por ahora me conformare con eso…- murmuro ella chocando su frente con la de él.

-que testaruda- dijo el- pero es un buen comienzo… aunque pensándolo bien podemos ser más que amigos- dijo el besándola de nuevo…

Fin


End file.
